MHA 1-A Next Generation
by Gregor Law
Summary: Kuro Atsuko is an aspiring hero who cannot wait to make his mark on the world by getting into UA, the most prestigious hero school there is. But before that he must pass the entrance exam, and make some friends along the way!


UA: Class 1-A Next Generation

Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

Kuro Atsuko woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm, a horrible and shrill beeping sound that would make anyone want to scream. He slowly slipped his hand out from under his bed sheets and hit the snooze button, the beeping then turning silent. After a few seconds Kuro shot up into a sitting up position in sudden realisation, "oh crap, the UA entrance exam is today!" He raced out of bed with a hand full of gym clothes, stuffing them into a backpack as he ran down the stairs. He quickly changed into some smarter looking clothes he had hanging up on hangers over night, then grabbed an apple and a slice of buttered toast his mum had left out for him. He slung the pack over his shoulder and bolted out the door, headed for the huge UA building in the distance.

Kuro arrived just in time, panting and wheezing doubled over with his hands on his knees, "I don't remember being so unfit, feels like my chest is about to burst." as he looked up from the ground, he was met with the cold stare of a very stern looking girl, "What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed with venom in her words, "You're getting sweat all over my new shoes!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was gonna be late for the entrance exam, so I had to run all the way from home," Kuro said nervously, standing up straight to level his gaze with the stranger. He started to take in more details of the girl, she was slim, one might even describe her as too slim, wearing a uniform he recognised from another school. She wore thin-framed glasses, and had large, brown eyes that Kuro would have found pretty, had they not been scowling at him, "Hey, are you here for the exam too?" he questioned, trying to make up for the events that had just transpired.

"not that it's any of your business, but yes I am," the girl said, slightly flustered at Kuro's sudden friendly attitude, and without a second thought she stormed away from him, "just dont get in my way or you'll regret it!" she shouted back at him, leaving Kuro standing alone and confused.

About three hours after arriving, all the applicants of the entrance exam had been given an explanation of the exam and how they would be scored. Kuro was standing by himself in the large group of applicants, a wide smile on his face as he watched the huge variety of different people all warming up and getting ready for the challenge ahead. As the start of the exam came closer, the gates opened, revealing a massive complex of city buildings. The last few seconds ticked down and a klaxon sounded, as the huge group flooded into the complex, but Kuro froze. He was terrified of what was about to happen, until something crashed into his back and knocked him to the ground. He turned and found the girl from earlier next to him, she had been rushing so much that she didn't see him and crashed right into him, "what did I tell you about getting in my way!" she screamed, as she got up and continued her sprint through the gates. Kuro, now snapped out of his daze of fear, followed suit, and began his charge into the fray.

Kuro found nothing but the remains of huge machines for the first few minutes, as well as hearing explosions all around him. He wandered out onto a main street that surprisingly had no machine corpses littering it, but it was quiet, a little too quiet. Within a few seconds of Kuro feeling safe, his security was shattered when one of the machines burst through one of the walls of a building next to him, showering him in rubble. The huge robot eyed him up, and immediately went in for the kill, attempting to slam it's giant steel hand into the lanky boy that stood before it. As the three tons of solid metal made contact with Kuro, it stopped dead in it's tracks as if it had just decided to stop attacking. Kuro put his hand against the joint that connected the robot's arm to its body, and as if from nowhere, it exploded, the arm flying off, "nice try metal boy, better luck next time!" Kuro's face lit up with excitement.

Kuro Atsuko

Quirk: Kinetic Redistribution

Details: Kuro can absorb kinetic energy from any moving object and store it, until he decides to release it all at once, meaning the more he absorbs, the bigger the explosion of force will be.

Chapter 2: Quirks Unleashed

The damaged robot was still intent on taking out the human before it, unable to determine what had just happened to it's arm. It swung again with its other arm, but just as before the blow was stopped dead in it's tracks. Kuro wasted no time planting his palm against the bulky body of his mechanised assailant, and in an instant it was sent flying. Kuro was like a small giddy boy, having taken out his first target with no problem at all. But his excitement was interrupted when suddenly a similar machine was thrown past him, already torn apart and even on fire. When he turned to look at where it had come from, he was met with the vision of another applicant. The boy was about the same hight and build as Kuro, but he had a large, scaly tail about 3 metres long, and two scaly wings that looked like a 6 metre wingspan easily. The stranger also had smoke billowing from his nostils, giving Kuro a clear indication of where the flames came from. As Kuro went to speak, he was immediately cut off by the dragon-boy opening his mouth and letting loose a huge stream of flames at the beaten up robot, melting it further and causing the rest of it to fall apart like a wax candle.

"Phew, he was a stubborn one. Looks like he's down for the count this time though," the boy said with a more chipper tone to his voice than you'd expect from someone who just violently brutalised a killer machine.

"Uh...yeah it looked like it was hanging on. Is that your first one?" Kuro stammered in surprise, trying not to seem fearful of the half-dragon.

"oh no thats like my 15th. How many have you got?" The boy asked cheerfully, immediately putting Kuro on the spot.

"Just the one actually," Kuro said with a red face, knowing fine well he was so far behind. But instead of a mocking laugh like he expected, the boy looked at the wreckage kuro had left in awe.

"Well you certainly did a number on it, I'm impressed. My name's Tetsu, Tetsu Draga, what's yours?"

"It's Kuro Atsuko! Pleasure to meet you," Kuro said excitedly, enjoying the company of a friendly face out on this battlefield.

"well you'd better get moving Kuro, otherwise you wont pass. See ya' on the flip side!" Tetsu said happily, before readying his wings and flying away with a wave.

Kuro spent the next hour wiping out robots, following the motion of throwing their own hits back at them. Along the way he git to witness hundreds of amazing quirks, even running into his new friend Tetsu again. After two hours had passed, the exam was over, another klaxon sounding as all the applicants headed towards the entrance gate. When he arrived, Kuro was doubled over with his hands on his knees, sweating on the ground. Suddenly he was met with a familiar shadow looming over him, and as he looked up his suspicion was confirmed. Standing before him was the stern girl he had met before the exam, "oh hey it's you, how did you find the exam?" Kuro asked in a friendly manner, trying to rebuild some ground from when he had gotten in her way before.

"That's none of your business! Do you even know who I am?" The girl said with slightly red cheeks, as if she was embarrassed from his question, "I'm Alita Bokuo


End file.
